


Moment of Revenge

by KieranPrince



Series: Moments series [2]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Exhibitionism, FaceFucking, M/M, Smut, Spandexverse, Voyeurism, Yaoi, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second installment in the Moments series. Ghirahim is angry at the Skychild for stealing his Master. It's about time he showed the child where his place really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Revenge

Ghirahim threw open the door to his rooms before he threw himself onto his bed. Tears were falling freely from his eyes and his chest was tightening up with emotion. His entire body was trembling in betrayal and anger. And it didn’t help that his mind wouldn’t stop replaying what he had witnessed just a few moments ago.

His master and the Skychild, fucking each other where anyone could walk in on them. 

Disgust sat in Ghirahim’s stomach as he continued to think about it. How _dare_ the child touch what was his? His master always came to _him_ in order to get his release, no matter how rough or gentle it may be. But that didn’t seem to be that case anymore. Now, Ghirahim had competition…

That didn’t sit well with Ghirahim. Never before did he have to fight for his master. Demise was always there for him and there wasn’t anybody that came along to threaten that. Not even the Goddess could separate them, not even with her womanly wiles. But now, her chosen hero had wormed himself into his master’s heart like some sort of fungus. It was disgusting and quite disheartening. 

It made Ghirahim wonder for a moment. If Demise chose to keep the hero as his entertainment from then on? What would happen to him?

Ghirahim started hyperventilating at the thought. He couldn’t lose his place with Demise. He was meant to be with his master for the rest of time. He was his sword, and his sole purpose was the serve his master. He couldn’t be useless; Ghirahim wouldn’t let that happen. 

Gripping onto the sheets, Ghirahim tried reigning in his panic for a moment. He only needed to think rationally. What did the hero have that he didn’t? For one, he was much more innocent than him. Perhaps that was what attracted his master to the child. Ghirahim would admit, the child’s submissive behavior was appealing to exploit-Goddess knows that he exploited it often. But Ghirahim was just as submissive. Sure, he tended to put up fights with his master, but that was only because he thought that Demise liked that sort of thing. But that didn’t appear to be the case. 

So, what would he do? The Skychild posed as a threat now. He needed to do something to mess up that chance that the hero had taken from him. Perhaps he should torture him, maybe even kill him. No, Demise wouldn’t be happy with him then. The hero was still useful to them at the moment, so that idea was out. 

Maybe he could humiliate the hero…yes, that sounded good. His master couldn’t possibly want the hero then. His innocence would be stripped of him in the worst of ways. A smirk came to Ghirahim’s face as he started thinking through his plan. Yes, things were starting to look up now…

*******

Ghirahim growled underneath his breath as he watched his master and the Skychild train. Well, it was more like Link was training while Demise just watched and occasionally helped out. Either way, it pissed Ghirahim off. He noticed the lingering looks and touches that his master gave the Skychild. Jealously snuck into his heart again and nearly caused him to ruin his plans. How badly he wanted to jump up and push the hero out of the grasp of his master. Luckily, he still had his self-control and he reigned in the green beast. 

Demise stepped away from the hero and Ghirahim sat up straight. It was nearing the time when his master would step away from the Skychild and turn the training over to him. His master would then leave the room for approximately thirty minutes to handle some business before returning. Plenty of time to take his plan into action. 

“Ghirahim, make sure the little hero finishes his training for the day,” Demise commanded before leaving the room. 

A smirk came to Ghirahim’s face before he looked at Link. “Yes Master.”

A chill settled in the room and Ghirahim noticed the unconscious shiver that Link’s body gave off. It would seem that the hero had noticed the change in atmosphere already. Not that it mattered to him, it would turn out the same anyway. 

“Come over here, Skychild,” Ghirahim said, his smirk never leaving his face. 

Link looked apprehensive but he slowly started walking towards the Demon Lord. After a few seconds, Ghirahim grew tired of the hero’s slow walking and pulled the boy closer to him. He wrapped his hand around the child’s neck before pulling his face close to his. 

“I believe that I told you to come here, and that did not mean come at your leisure,” Ghirahim growled before throwing the Skychild to the ground. 

Link grunted as he collided with the ground before looking back up at Ghirahim in surprise. The demon was still smirking down at him, although a dangerous gleam had entered his eyes. Swallowing in fear, Link started backing away from the Demon Lord. 

Ghirahim noticed this and narrowed his eyes before snapping his fingers. Several chains came and locked themselves around the child’s ankles and wrists. Ghirahim licked his lips at the display and bent down in front of Link. 

“Do you know why I have you pinned to the ground, _Link?_ ” Ghirahim purred out. 

Link shook his head quickly, his body starting to shake. Ghirahim chuckled evilly before placing his hand under the hero’s chin. Then, he pulled Link towards him and completely plundered the hero’s mouth. Every inch of the child’s pure mouth was ravished by this tongue. Even a small part of his throat was touched. A whimper tried to leave the hero’s mouth, which only encouraged Ghirahim to explore more. 

However, Ghirahim soon grew bored of practically molesting the child’s mouth and separated away from Link’s mouth. The hero took in several deep breaths, his eyes clenched shut. There were tears at the edges of the hero’s eyes, threatening to fall. Just as he wanted it to be. 

But Ghirahim wasn’t done yet. 

Grabbing a clump of Link’s hair, Ghirahim stood up and glared down at the child. “You think that since my master has been paying you a bit of attention that you’re better than me now? You think that you’ll gain superiority over me?” Ghirahim hissed out. 

Link’s eyes grew wide in shock before he shook his head. Ghirahim snapped and backhanded Link across his face. The sound of the slap sounded through the empty training room, soon followed by a sharp cry. The Demon Lord bared his teeth, glaring down at the trembling child. Tightening his grip on Link’s hair, Ghirahim tilted the child’s head up. 

“Let me tell you something, Skychild. You are nothing compared to me. And if you think that you can worm yourself into my spot by _my_ Master, then you have another thing coming,” Ghirahim snarled. 

Ghirahim snapped his fingers with his free hand and vanished his bodysuit. He stood before the Skychild, his cock completely hard and exposed. He watched with glee as Link’s eyes widened in horror. The child tried to get away, but his bonds never let up.

“Please…Ghirahim, I didn’t mean to-”

“ _Shut. Up._ Now, since you love servicing demons so much, I’ll give you something to service,” Ghirahim mocked before stepping closer to Link. 

Ghirahim grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed the head against the hero’s lips, getting them slightly wet. Link flinched away and tried to wipe away the pre-cum on his lips. However, he yelped as his head was forced back. Link opened his mouth to shout, only to have Ghirahim’s cock stuffed inside. 

“If you bite me, I will not hesitate to teleport us to the front of the castle. I imagine that the Bokoblins will enjoy having a toy to mess around with after months of abstinence,” Ghirahim threatened. 

Link’s stomach turned at the thought and flashed Ghirahim a look. The Demon Lord was staring down at him, the gleam in his eyes shining dangerously. Swallowing deeply, Link shut his eyes and shyly sucked at Ghirahim’s arousal. The taste was salty and bitter against his tongue, which almost caused Link to throw up. However, he held back the urge. He feared what would happen to him if he did throw up on the Demon Lord. 

Ghirahim hummed low in his throat and pulled Link’s hair slightly. “Suck harder. And use your tongue.”

Link followed Ghirahim’s instruction, swirling his tongue around the head of the demon’s cock every so often. And when he couldn’t use his tongue, he would just suck on the mass. After a while, he soon got the hang of it and started utilizing his tongue while sucking Ghirahim in deeper. And based on how tight the grip on his hair became, it seemed as though the Demon Lord appreciated the effort. 

Ghirahim let out a sharp gasp before he placed both hands on the back of Link’s head. Before the hero could look up, the Demon Lord buried himself completely inside of Link’s mouth and throat. The child’s eyes grew wide before he started to shake. He tried to scream, but it only came out muffled around the cock in his mouth. Ghirahim moaned loudly as the vibrations going through his arousal and began thrusting into Link’s throat. 

Link was openly crying now, gagging around Ghirahim’s cock. He tried to suck in as much air as he could, which was hard when his throat was completely full. Link tried groaning again, hoping that the demon would get the hint. However, Ghirahim was only interested in getting his pleasure and he wasn’t about to stop. 

Ghirahim gritted his teeth harshly. He could feel the edge coming, he just needed a little bit _more_ -

The door to the training room opened and everything stilled. Link’s eyes snapped to the entrance, where he saw Demise looking at them with slightly wide eyes. Shame washed over the hero and he tried desperately to move away from Ghirahim. However, the Demon Lord didn’t release his grip quite yet. 

Ghirahim spared a glance over his shoulder and noticed that his master was staring at them. Any other time, the demon would be afraid of the position that he was in. However, now wasn’t one of those times. He was set on humiliating the child, and what better way to break him than to use the child in front of their master?

Licking his lips, Ghirahim resumed his thrusting. Link’s eyes grew even wider and he started whimpering around Ghirahim’s cock. He closed his eyes to avoid looking at his master’s face, afraid at seeing the expression of disgust. He just stayed still as Ghirahim violated his throat and mouth. All of a sudden, he could feel Ghirahim’s arousal twitching before his release slid down his throat. 

Ghirahim moaned loudly, louder than was really needed. It was probably due to the fact that Demise was watching him, but neither male paid it any mind. Ghirahim pulled back slightly, letting some of his cum splatter against the hero’s tongue. Link’s whimpered at the taste and tried to swallow it down quickly to rid himself of it. But instead of leaving his mouth like he wanted it to, it stayed behind and taunted him. 

Link felt Ghirahim remove his wilting cock from his mouth and he immediately bowed his head. A series of coughs and sobs left his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. In the span of thirty minutes, his mouth had gotten violated to the point of no return and he feared that if Demise hadn’t walked in, other places probably would have been just as violated. 

A cough broke Link out of his stupor and caused him to look up. His eyes locked with Demise. More specifically, they locked on the thick bulge hiding under his master’s cape. Eyes widening in shock, Link looked up at Demise’s eyes. Blood-red eyes were watching him with lust. 

“Master?” Link asked hoarsely. 

Demise remained silent and walked over to Link, shedding his clothing in the meantime. When he reached Ghirahim, the demon pulled his sword into a deep kiss. Ghirahim moaned happily and wrapped his arms around his master’s neck. However, the kiss ended much too quickly for him. 

“Master…,” Ghirahim panted. 

“I want you on your knees Ghirahim. Show our little hero how to suck a cock,” Demise commanded, a smirk on his face. 

Ghirahim smiled before falling to his knees. “Yes Master.”


End file.
